For The Love of a Cat
by RzSpeeder
Summary: My first fanfic! a BoltXMittens Story, maybe alittlebit about Underdog,Will Bolt become a real superdog? find out! other chapter coming soon!
1. Chapter 1 : a Real Superdog

Hi, I'm new to FanFiction, and I'm gonna make a story to kids from 5 – 16 years old, I will not make a M rated Story. So, this is my first Fanfic, hope you Like it…  
__________________________________________________________________________________

On a shiny day, in a small house, the people in there was busy. Even though the house was small, the inhabitant of the house was full of activity, just like this day.

Bolt wake up and went to stretching, he is not a star dog anymore. He didn't play on any TV series, instantly, he didn't do the stunt, running, and jumping all day. But, he managed his strength and health by exercise on his own (weird doesn't it?) . " Mom, I go to school now okay, I love you," Penny, the owner of the pets say good by to her mom."Okay honey, good luck in school and behave yourself!" Said her mom," I will!" Penny said as she closed the door.

Bolt back from stretching and greet Penny from the front yard, Penny just laughed,"Okay Bolt, see you on the afternoon okay?" he barked in respond, and Penny went to school.

Mittens just wake up from her sleep on Penny's bed when Bolt come in, " Hey Bolt, do you feel like a superdog now? Because I need someone that strong enough to carry me from here 'til kitchen," Mittens said sarcastically, she already know that Bolt always exercise in the morning.

" I don't think so _dark cat, _I don't want to carry 'The Green Eyed Man' agent around," Bolt said, grinning.

"Oh yeah? Good point. So, do you mind to go for a walk?" Mittens ask, Yawning

" Ok, I'll wake Rhino," Just after Bolt said word _Rhino _there was a blast from living room," I don't think I need to wake him…" Bolt sighing, silence for a moment, and they burst out laughing,

Rhino, as usual, watching 'Magic Box' or TV as people called, in the morning searching for good movies or cartoons, "Boring *sigh* news *sigh* gossips *ugh* Why there is no cartoon on Monday morning?!" He shouted, frustrated. And he spotted Mittens heading to kitchen," Where ya' goin' cat?" He asked in a boring tone.

Mittens turn to see the full-energy hamster asked her in a unusual boring tone," Just going to have a breakfast," She said casually, but suddenly become slightly worried," What wrong Rhino? You didn't seems very cheerful this morning, what's up?" She asked to a usually full of energy hamster suddenly become lack of energy.

" Nah…just boring because there was no great show on magic box this morning," Rhino shrugged and jump off the couch

" Well, Bolt about to invite you to a morning walk with him and me, So?" She asked

" Of course I will come! There no way I ignored super hero command" He said suddenly exited, and off to take his ball, new from penny, after the incident at the studio, Mittens just rolled her eye,she knew that Rhino is Bolt's biggest fan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Bolt waiting for other on the porch, while thinking what just happen 2 month ago. _Bolt and Rhino are on the edge of a bridge, facing a fast train below them, Mittens trying to get away but she can't," How do you say 'I'm not doing this' in crazy?!" She shouted_

"_Relax cat, you're with me," Bolt said reassuringly_

" _That's what I'm feared about!" _

Bolt find himself grinning at the tought of that moment, when he travelling across the country to find Penny. But something strange happen at the moment, the moment he argument with Mitten in L.A. about Penny, When Mittens tell him to go, he swear he can sensed her sadness, feeling of lost, _But why? _He asked himself, _Why she felt like that? After all, I'm a dog, and she is a cat. Did she have a certain feeling on me? No….Bolt, stop thinking that! That's probably just her feeling after I save her from the animal shelter. _Bolt sighing, and jumped at a sudden female voice behind him

" What's wrong Bolt? You looks depressed, is there something on your mind?" She asked Bolt with a real concern in her voice

Bolt sighing for a second," Well... um… no, I just thinking of something, it's not really that important," Bolt said, his tone is low

" Well, you can tell me everything, maybe I can help you, you know?" She said confidently to Bolt

"N-no Mittens, I appreciate what're you trying to do, but, really this is…"

"Nah, C'mon Bolt, you can tell me everything,"

" Well, so…"

Suddenly Bolt and Mittens cut off by a little rodent with his enthusiasm voice,"RHINO IS READY TO ACTION! Let's go Bolt!" Rhino shouted to the two of them

" Coming Rhino!" Bolt sahouted to him, and turned to Mittens, suddenly, happy,"C'mon, Let's go to the park, and we can have a conversation there okay?"

Mittens just rolled her eyes and agreed,"Okay-okay, Geez, you are really such an actor don't you Bolt?" Bolt just grinned to her comment and made his way to Rhino

On the park, they are playing their favorite game, they call it 'The Adventure of Super Rhino'. Yes, maybe sounds weird, but after Bolt retired from TV show, they like to play acting like this, in this game, Bolt was the bad guy, Mittens was the innocent and Rhino was the 'Superhamster'

Bolt was under a tree, with mittend dangling upside down on a lower branch of a tree. Bolt act as if he Talking to Mittens.

" Ha, now, you precious little hamster wouldn't know you're here, HAHAHA" Bolt added a maniacal laughter

"Super Rhino, Help!" Mittens cried dramatically, putting his left front paw in her forehead

" Oh, no, there will be no 'Super Rhino' . No one can defeat my super power!" Bolt said evilly

Suddenly, Rhino appeared from the bushes, in his bal, that covered by dew, and Rhino draw and angry face at the dew,"No one can stop Super Rhino…because I'm awesome!"

"Ohhohho, not that awesome. Youre not awesome enough to beat Bolt The Dark Lord!" He said, while he grinned evilly

Suddenly, Rhino out of his ball and readied himself with a fighting stance, and let out a famous quote from Po in Kung-Fu Panda,"Enough talk, Let's fight, Shashabooie!" Rhino charged at Bolt and the dramatic battle began.

Rhino jumped up to attack Bolt, his jump is incredibly high for a rodent, he punche Bolt in the nose and Bolt step back and threatening Rhino dramatically," That does it! No one can defeat me!" As hi stand on his hind leg. They keep battling and battling, Rhino use his so-called hamster kung-fu and hit Bolt square on the stomach. Bolt fall ti his back and stand again in his four leg and stumble backward and running away, but before dissapered Bolt add something to end the drama

"Maybe you won this time Super Rhino, but next time, not a chance!" He yelled and retreat into bushes

"Not a chance Dark Bolt! No one can satnd a chance against me!" Rhino yelled back, and the drama over.

The gang back together under the tree, as they gathered, they we're surprise to see the animals on the park gathered around them

"Wow! I never seen a drama that good before!" a big bulldog said

"Yeah! It's awesome!" replied an exited puddle

"Dude, it's outrageous!" comment a white and brown beagle,"But, you know, I can be part of that, because I'm a former police, maybe I can be a payed-killer or something," He said

Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino just stood there, awestruck to find they watching them all the drama. A moment later, they all left exept a beagle that stood still. They consumed by the awkward silence. So, Rhino decided to be the one to break the ice, "So, who are you?" he asked

"I'm Shoeshine, and you self?" He answered politely

" I'm Rhino," He introduced himself with the beagle

"Rhino? The hamster?" He asked with the same expression that Mittens gave when she first met him

"No, I'm not actually a hamster I'm one-sixteen wolf, and a half wolverine…"

Shoeshine confused, "Huh?"

"Nah, no worries, he can be creepy sometimes, anyway, I'm Mittens," She said noticed the confused face of the beagle

"Okay, and that cool sherpherd is?" Shoeshine pointed at Bolt

"Bolt, my name is Bolt, thanks for calling me cool anyway…um…Shoeshine, isn't it?" Bolt asked back

"Yeah, codenamed Shoeshine, nice to meet ya," He replied

* * *

Well, this is my first chapter, I don't own anything. And by the way, is this worth to be continued? I hasn't put the interesting part yet, anyway, please R&R and sorry if I have a bad grammar


	2. Chapter 2 : a Cat and a Dog

Hiya! This is my second chapter, and I'm still on Bolt and Mittens! Read it, and reviews please! __________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter II : a Cat and a Dog

Honestly, Shoeshine a little bit shocked to hear the White German Shepherd name, _Wait a sec, Bolt!? It can't be him, well, I guess I have to ask_," Hey, your name sound like a TV show called…"

"Bolt, yeah I know, I've been the star there for 4 years," Bolt cut off shortly, though he always hear this kind of commented every time.

"Really? Wow! I've been watching all your episodes! It's awesome! But not as awesome as Underdog though," He said, blurting out the _Underdog, _Before he quickly shut off his mouth

"Under-wha?" Mittens asked, curiously, though she shocked at the dog's statement, she doesn't want to show it

"Nah, I mean, It's nothing compared to a Underwear," He said made a goofy grin across his face

"Excuse me? Did you just say underwear?" Bolt ask, getting confused

"Uhm….n-n-no! I-I mean asuperherodogthatawesomebecauseofhisunderwear!?" Shoeshine getting nervous now

"Yeah, I don't understand what his mean," Mittens said, and turning to Rhino, "Rhino! Speed Voice Tracking Devise!"

"Roger ma'am," Rhino said and get the devise from the bushes, that the device that Penny uses to eavesdrop Dr. Calico in the movie, and Rhino replied what Shoeshine says earlier, _a superhero dog that awesome because of his underwear!?_

Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino hold back a laugh at this, but they can't take it anymore, so they ended up rolling on the ground, laughing. _Boy, this dog is RIDONCULOUS!_

"What so funny?" Shoeshine asked them, frowning

Rhino hold back a laugh, "No…hahaha…It's just…hahaha…you're…ridiculous!"

"Well, sorry, I didn't mean to blow up your throat," He said grinning

"Where do you live anyway?" Bolt asked, ended his laugh

"Not exactly living, just, rent a house three blocks from here, home number 132, and you?"

"Just 1 block ahead of you, number 241,"

Shoeshine just gets a danger alert, "Sorry, duty call. Well, I guess…I see you around then?"

"Yeah, see you 'round" Bolt replied before he, and his friends back to the big three

"Um…yeah, sure, bye!" Shoeshine said before he left

After Shoeshine left, Rhino playing around the tree, while Bolt and Mittens talking under a big brach of the tree, Bolt glad to have friend like Mittens and Rhino, they go all the way from Las Vegas to Hollywood for him, He was so thankful for Mittens and Rhino, Rhino his best fan and friend, and Mittens…well…she is a best friend, and maybe…more. _Damn! Stop it Bolt! It can't be true, remember, dog and cat are mortal enemies right? But not her, she is the most understanding and friendly…Stop! There you go again..Just stop thinking about her Bolt! But, this feeling when she comfort me, it felt…great, was it…love? I'm not so sure. _Bolt sighed sadly, he confused what he had to do, definitely, Mittens saw his expression and ask him

"What's wrong Bolt? Your expression is the same as when we on the porch, what have gotten into your mind lately?" Mittens asked curiously

"No, just…thinking," Bolt replied, matter-of-factly

"Oh…okay…but If I can help you with it, tell me alright?"

"Maybe one Mittens, what do you know about love?"

Mittens shocked at Bolt's sudden question, _was he thinking about someone? Me? No way, after all, he is a dog…maybe I wishing too much, he can't love me anyway… _"Oookayyy, I think it's about someone, have a certain feeling for someone special, just like…" She paused for a moment the she continued, "You and Penny! But, it's a little different, I don't exactly what it is, but at least I tell you what you know,"

"Oh, um… can it happen between two different animals?"  
"Um… yeah, kind of, just like a tiger and a lion?"

"Um…not likely, I mean, different species, like… a dog and a cat?"

Mittens suddenly feel shocked at what Bolt was asked, "W-w-what? Oh yeah, that one, I-I don't r-re-really know, ya think?"

"Well, I don't know, that's why I'm asking,"

I smiled a little then said, "I think it can Bolt, because love never see a difference," she said reassuringly

"Oh, thanks for answering Mittens," Bolt replied, smiling. And there was a silence moment, until Mittens lied down to Botl's shoulder and cuddling in his chest, Bolt shocked and nervous, "M-mittens! What're you doing!?"

She just rolled her eyes and said, "Nothing, I just want to comfort you, beside, you have a warm fur and I felt a little cold,"

"Oh, O-okay," _Just okay!? Come on Bolt! Say it! Tell her, encourage yourself! This is my only chance_. Then, he gain his courage and said, " M-mittens?"  
"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something,"

"What is it Bolt?"

"I know this would be weird….but..I-I think that I love you,"

Bolt's statement caught her off guard, "Wow, didn't see that coming,"

"I-I understand, that you didn't feel the same way but-"

"No! no no no, I love you too Bolt, a lot," She said matter-of-factly

"Really?"

"Yes," Then, Bolt gave his handsome smile to Mittens. Mittens just smiled back, then, suddenly, they heard someone screaming, a dog.

Bolt and Mittens headed to the direction of the scream. There, on the park's bench, a small Chihuahua cornered by a gang of mutts. Rushed to them and yelled to a big bulldog that Bolt assumed, was the leader of the gang.

"Hey! Leave that dog alone! If you want picking up to someone, why don't you chose your own size?" Bolt yelled angrily to the mutts.

The leader gang saw the white German Shepherd before him and laughed, "Hey look! This dog trying to be a hero! Hahahaha! What're you gonna do small guy? Sit on me?" He said with a mocking tone

Bolt's anger growing, "Ohhhoo, don't tempt me, I'm gonna kick you ass out of this park, you rubber face!"

The leader start to angry, "You starting to getting on my nerve dog, why don't you just away before I knock you away?"

"Oh yeah? Try me," then, the big bulldog, growled in frustration, started to attack Bolt. The bulldog blow a punch to Bolt, but Bolt just dodged it, he keep attacking and bolt either deflect it, dodge it easily. Even Bolt is a small dog, thanks to his training every morning, he is also a powerful dog. The bulldog stopped for a moment to caught his breath, "Getting tired already? It's that what you got? C'mon, you can do better than that," Bolt said, mocking him

"Gahh!" the bulldog attacking him again, and Bolt almost get bitten in the front leg. But he dodge it is in time.

"Okay, I'm tired of this, let just finish this, fast," Bolt said, as he clawed at the bulldog's face, punch him on the stomach and bite his front paw. The bulldog yelped and falls to the ground. His minions, see their leader fall, attack back. This time, Mittens join too, with her experience as an ally cat, she fight pretty good. Out of nowhere, Rhino's ball shoot and hit one of the dog in the head, and the dog fainted. The minions now 5 mutts, Rhino join the fight. Unfortunately, 2 dogs overpowered Mittens, Bolt saw this and go to save Mittens

"Mittens!" He yelled

"Bolt!" Mittens yelled helplessly

"Hang on Mittens! Rhino, take care this bull face!"

"I don't think I can Bolt! I have 2 dog to take care!" Rhino replied. Bolt let his guard down, then, he pinned down one of the mutts. _Okay this is it, the end of my life. _Bolt thought. Just then, he sees a blur of red and blue, wipe out all the gang, and put them on the trash can beside the bench. Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino watched the person, -or the dog as they see it- that save them with awe.

"There is no need to fear! Underdog is here!" Underdog said, he is a white and brown beagle. And he flied away in the speed of F-22 Raptor.

"Who was that!?" Bolt said, blinked back to reality

"I have no idea who is he, whoever he is, he saved us," Mittens commented

"He is AWESOME!" Bolt and Mittens stared at Rhino, Rhino noticed them and added quickly,"Not as awesome at Bolt, bu he still awesome,"

Bolt just rolled his eyes, but he remembered the name that the superdog say about himself,_Underdog, a superdog, I'll keep that in mind

* * *

_

So? What do you think? And I panning to make a little songfic in chapter 3, anyway, Plz read and review, pleaseee_  
_


	3. Chapter 3 : a Night Under The Moon

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Bolt or Underdog character, It's belonged to Disney

Hey! I'm back with chapter three, And thanks to TigressPL, and he said that the scene between Bolt and Mittens was Boring, so I made this one! What're you think? __________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter III: A Night Under The Moon

Later that afternoon, Bolt and Mittens sat on the couch with Rhino watching a 'magic box' as he called, that actually a TV. They watched _High School Musical 2. _They enjoyed this movie, even though Rhino didn't like the hole romantic scene

"Well, this movie full of romance, but I like this movie! The dance is awesome!" Rhino commented, they on the scene _The Boys Are Back. _

"Yeah, human is very skillful with 2 feet dancing like that," Bolt agrees

"The song is also bring the spirit, a little," Mittens added

Then, they silence 'til the end of the movie, except the energizer hamster that keep saying 'Awesome!' all the time. But Bolt have his mind drifted to what was happen this morning. _Was that a superdog that has save them? So superdog did exist did they? What was his name again? Oh, yeah, Underdog. And strangely, this superdog is exactly similar to Shoeshine. Was it him? I'm really need to see him tomorrow._

Rhino see Bolt's face getting serious. He assumed that he was thinking about event that morning. "Hey Bolt! Don't worry, I still like you better than him. After all, he is just awesome, and you're BE-Awesome!" Rhino said excitedly to Bolt.

Bolt just sighing and replied, "It's not about that Rhino. I'm thinking is superdog really did exist?"

Rhino seemed shocked at this, but what Rhino say is not like what Bolt expected, "But Bolt, you _are _a superdog! You're the one who defeated Dr Calico, and destroyed all his bases! Why you asking that Bolt?" Bolt just rolled his eyes, It's really hard to talk to Rhino

"That was a TV show Rhino, and the Underdog is a real dog," Bolt explained

"Oh…I get it" Rhino nodded in understanding

"Are You?"

"Absolutely,"

Then, they do their usual activity. Rhino went watching TV on the couch, as usual. Mittens went to her 'Siesta'. And Bolt, just goofing around the neighborhood.

Later, that evening, Bolt sat on the porch and waiting for Penny. When he saw a big yellow bus, he barked happily. He runs to Penny that already on the sidewalk. Penny saw Bolt coming and greeted him, "Hey old buddy! Have fun today?" Bolt barking happily to her and licking her face as Penny knelt down to eye level with Bolt. She giggled, "Okay, slobbery boy….I have to meet my mom first then we can play okay?" Bolt nodded and Penny left. Mittens watch Bolt from window and greet him on the front door

"So, Bolty, you seem like enjoyed Penny's companion don't you?" Mittens ask playfully

"Yeah, as much I enjoyed your companion," Replied Bolt, smiling," And I love it when you call me that," Bolt said, teasing her

Mittens blushed and smiled shyly at Bolt, "Well…um…thanks, **Bolty**," Mittens grin grew even larger. _I love it when she does that… _Bolt thought.

Then Bolt went to sit with Rhino on the couch. "What're you watching Rhino?" He asked the little rodent.

"Just watching TV, nothing extraordinary since the last morning we saved by Underdog, and I've seen his news by accident."

"Where? Can I see it?" Bolt requested. Rhino nod and flipping through the channel to find the news. When Bolt sees it, he yelled quickly at Rhino, "Stop!"

He see the news, he can understand what the reporter said, "_This afternoon, Monday, 2.34 PM, a mysterious hero called Underdog, The Legendary superhero that save New York from a mad scientist. He tied up all the car robbers in the junkyard. The rumor said he is a white-brown beagle…" _The reporter said, and Bolt barely hear the rest. He lose deep in thought after the description of the dog from the reporter.

***

Meanwhile, Penny has a chat with her mom in the living room, while eating her dinner she answer her mother's questions. "So, honey. How was school? You seem pretty exited today," Her mother began

"Oh, there is a new kid from New York, a male. His name is Jack, transfer student from New York. And he is so nice to everybody," She began exited.

Her mother raised her eyebrows knowingly, and asked Penny with a knowing smile, "Is he cute?"

"Mom…" Penny replied, blushed, "Kind of," Penny added silently. But her mother hear that

"Okay, honey…what you said," Her mom replied smiling. Then, Penny stormed off the kitchen to play with Bolt.

***

That night, after all of them sleep, Bolt was wide-awake. He stared at the clock and it reads 11.26 PM. He couldn't sleep, he was still bothered about Underdog, and all the thing that went through this day. It was a very fast day to change everything. Moreover, he had a feeling that tomorrow is the start of something new, a new day and new life for Bolt, by Mittens on his side. He sighed and went the backyard, and go under a big oak tree on the backyard

He sighed softly as he watches the moon. This night, the moon shines brightly. He sighed softly and talking to himself, "Today is the most strange, yet, the best day in my life," He didn't realize a shadowy figure stand behind him. It was Mittens, when she saw Bolt couldn't sleep and heading outside, she become slightly concerned and following him.

When she saw him talking to himself, she was curious about what he was talking about. She approached him slowly. But Bolt instinct tell him that someone approaching him, "Who's there and what do you want?" Bolt said not even moving.

"Relax Bolt, it's just me, Mittens,"

"What are you doing here Mittens?"

"Nothing, just wondering what is my beloved Bolty was up to, " she said, smiling.

"Just thinking about today, this day is coming really fast and change my life immediately," He replied, to her. Even he blushed in his heart at Mittens statement, he kept his cool on the outside.

"Face it Bolt, sometimes things change unexpectedly, just like the day you discovered that you're not a superdog," as she said that, she come and sit beside Bolt. Bolt responded by leaned closer to her, he feel comfortable.

"Yeah… I know that, just like today, I have one and only cat and have met a _real _superdog,"

"You mean that Under-guy?"

"Yes, and I'm wondering, are the superdogs real?"

"Don't worry about it, I don't care superdogs are real or not, you're seems like one superdog to me. Think Bolt, how many canine that can beat 2 bulldogs?"

"I-I don't know…"

"It's rare, Bolt, I think you're _a _superdog, that different compared to the other. Even Underdog cannot beat your charisma. You're a one unique dog, that have something inside of you, something special…that made Penny loves you, that what made me fell on you," she explain it to Bolt

"Maybe you're right Mittens. Do you know why I love you Mittens?"

"Not really, why?" She asked curiously, expected the answer all from his heart. As she prepared to listen to Bolt, she cuddling up to him, she place his head under his chest, and sighed softly, she instantly feel warm on Bolt's embrace

Bolt feel it too_, Wow, the feeling of warmth that Mittens give me really amazing_, "You know Mittens, how many dogs in this world that like or even love a cat?"

"A few, including you,"

"Yes, true, but why exactly they like a cat?"

"Um, maybe because the cat is a one special cat?"

"You said it yourself, that's way I like you Mittens. That's why I _love _you, all this time, you've been guide me from New York to Hollywood. No other cat that I met have a kind and sweet personality than you, and you're the one that keep me alive, if not because of you, maybe I will suffer around New York street," He said, sweetly

"Oh, that sweet of you Bolt," She said, Bolt blushed and smiled, "You know, I always dreamed about having a mate and a happy family, but, honestly, I never expect that a wonder dog would be my mate,"

"Just like what you said, sometimes, things change fast and unexpectly,"

"But, sometimes it's also a good thing,"

Bolt smiled, and stared at Mittens jade green eye, and Mittens stared back at Bolt's deep brown eye. Bolt started to sing.

_Bolt : Mmm, yeah__  
__Yeah yeah_

_Can you imagine?__  
__What would happen?__  
__If we could have any dream__  
__I'd wish this moment__  
__Was ours to own it__  
__And that it would never leave__  
__Then I would thank that star__  
__That made our wish come true (Mittens: come true) oh yeah__  
__'Cause he knows that where you are__  
__Is where I should be too_

_CHOURS:_

_Right here, right now__  
__I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view__  
__'Cause you mean everything_

_Right here, I promise you somehow__  
__That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (Mittens: to be)__  
__But right now there's you and me_

_Mittens: If this was forever what could be better?__  
__We already proved it was__  
__But in 2,123 hours A bend in the universe__  
__Is Gonna make everything__  
__In our whole world change (Bolt: it's our change, yeah)__  
__And you know that where we are__  
__Will never be the same oh no_

_CHORUS:__  
__Right here, right now__  
__I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view__  
__Cause you mean everything_

_Right here, I promise you somehow__  
__That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (Bolt: to be)__  
__But right now there's you and me_

_Mittens: Oh we know its coming__  
__And it's coming fast__  
__(Bolt: As long when there's you and me) (Mittens:Oh yeah)__  
__So let's make every second last, make it last!_

_Right here, oh right now__  
__Yeah, I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view__  
__'Cause you mean everything_

_Right here, I promise you somehow__  
__That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be (Mittens: to be)__  
__But right now there's you and me__  
__(Bolt: you and me)_

_Ohh you and me_

_But right now there's you and… me!_

"Bolt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Then, they back to Penny's room, and went to sleep. But Mittens sleep in Bolt's embrace. She give him a quick lick on the cheek, "G'night Bolty,"

Bolt blushed a,d lick her back, "G'night, Mittens," Then, they fell asleep

* * *

So, this is My third chapter, sorry if I make a error, and feel free to read and review!

The next chapter is the reveal of Underdog, what scene should I make?


	4. Chapter 4 : When The Truth Reveals

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Bolt or Underdog character, It's belonged to Disney

Hey Folks! And I'm sorry if this chapter is little boring, you know, I'm outta my mind a little. Because yah, I never felt the way Bolt felt in this story! Okay! Forget all the babbling, and let's read __________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter IV: When the Truth Reveals

That night, Rhino awaken by the sound of footstep. Rhino maybe had a little ear, but his hearing is sensitive, this not the first time he awakened by footsteps. He often awakens by the sound of Penny, when she headed to kitchen in the midnight. However, this time, he saw a glimpse of big, white thing going out of Penny's room.

Rhino silently followed Bolt. He was not called himself master of stealth for nothing, he uses the room perfume to covered the scent of himself. He followed Bolt until the big oak tree, as Bolt sat under the tree, Rhino climbing up and waiting, spying from the nearest but camouflaged branch.

"Oh, I wonder what happen with him. It just not like him, wake up in the middle of the night, and watching the moon," Rhino asked himself, silently. The, he heard a soft paw step, he knew who was it belongs to, "Mittens, what is she doing here?"

Then, they start to talked, very softly. He went to the branch just above Bolt's head. He listen to the conversation that going on underneath him

"It's rare, Bolt, I think you're _a _superdog, that different compared to the other. Even Underdog cannot beat your charisma. You're a one unique dog, which has something inside of you, something special…that made Penny loves you, that what made me fell on you," Mittens said to Bolt. Rhino's ear perked up at this statement,"Mittens!? Have a crush on Bolt!? That's impossible!" He shouted silently to himself. Then, an idea struck him, _of course! I'm gonna make a memorial of this moment, _he thought to himself while he go back to Penny's room.

Somehow, he get Penny's little camera that about as same size as him. He whimpered excitedly to himself and go back to the tree branch he was sat on, the branch strong enough to hold Rhino's and the camera's weight. He waited for a perfect time. Then he see Mittens cuddling against Bolt. He took the picture. And, he shoot the scene when Mittens and Bolt singing.

He was almost cry at the sight before him, "I'm sure that I don't really like romance. But, this one is different, they look cute! If I'm lucky, I'm gonna be an uncle!" He said moved by the scene before him. And he decided to back to sleep before they caught him.

* * *

The next day, It was Tuesday. Rhino wake up earlier than others do. He went to the computer and print Bolt and Mitten's picture. Rhino can use a computer after Penny teaches him how. Somehow, Rhino knew how to write human language. So, after he printed the picture, he added his autograph. Then, he slipped the photos under Penny's books and put the camera with Bolt and Mitten's video in it.

Penny then wake up, she let out a soft groan. She looked around. She let out a little gasp when she didn't see Mittens on her bed, "Where is Mittens?" but when she glance at Bolt's bed, she surprised a bit when saw a ball of black fur cuddling under Bolt's chest. She almost cry in realization when she saw it was Mittens, "A cat? On a dog's lap?" She asked herself unbelievingly, "Well, that a surprise,"

She heard a squeak from Rhino, and she turned around. She sees that Rhino's tiny hand pointed at her study table. She went to the table and shocked at what she saw, a photo of Bolt and Mittens cuddling together in the night, with a full moon, under a tree and…Rhino's signature? Rhino had a signature? And how her camera playing a video of Bolt and Mittens?

"Rhino, did you do all this?" She asked Rhino. Rhino nodded, she was taken aback. _Did he just nod or I was just hallucinating? _She knew she was taught Rhino how to use computer, tough he is a smart rodent, she didn't expect him to _print _a picture from _her _camera.

Before anything weird happen again, she took off to her wardrobe, and grab some clothes, then ran off to bathroom. After she done with bath, she went to her mom

"Mom!" She yelled

"In the kitchen honey!" Her mom replied

" Mom! You're not gonna believe this!" Penny said as she rushed up to kitchen

Her mom just giggling at her daughter's attitude, "What is it dear?"

Penny handed the camera and the photo that Rhino taken last night. She gasped, "Penny? Who record this and why there is a signature on the bottom of the picture?"

"Well…um…you're not gonna believe this, It's all Rhino's," She said. Her mom just gasped in awe

"H-how?" She asked, awed

"I don't know, it's kinda creepy tough," She shrugged.

"Anyway, It's school time. And why you're really groomed today? I never see you this groomed after we leave Hollywood," She asked with knowing smile

A deep blush appeared at Penny's face, "Mom…. I just want to looks well today, ok?" she groaned.

"Okay, just behave yourself honey, especially around Jack," She said, teasing her

"Mom! I know…" Penny said and quickly eat her breakfast and left to school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mittens just woke up, she silently recall about the event last night. The discussion, the comfort, the romantic situation, the singing, it was great! She enjoyed it herself. She blush a little when she realizes that she still on Bolt's grasp. Then, she stretched herself and went to the living room.

Rhino, as usual, watched 'Magic Box' in the living room. He enjoyed the Tuesday morning theatre on HBO. However, the most he exited about it wasn't the movie. It's about how he gonna tells Mittens and Bolt about his spied last night. Just then, he saw walking into the living room, "What's up, cat?" He asked. He tried to be as calmly as possible. But, his body is trembled with excitement.

Mittens saw Rhinos body was trembling. She wondering what had gotten into this wonder rodent, "Just want to take a breakfast, and what's with all the trembling?" She asked, annoyed

"Oh, I got something to show you, but just wait till Bolt wakes up," he said with his fan boyish voice.

Mittens just rolled her eyes, "Yeah, just make sure that you wouldn't blow off your body with your inner energy," She asked. Genuinely wondering, how he kept his tons of energy inside his small body.

Just then, Bolt woke up. He noticed that Mittens already up and left. He start yawning before stretching. Bolt sees the clock, its read 7:10 AM. He yawned again and headed to living room

When he arrived, he saw Mittens and Rhino, talking, "Wonder what they are talking about…" Bolt mumbled to himself. He approached them

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Bolt said, smiling

"Oh, Bolt! There you are! I want to show you something!" Rhino said, tremble with excitement

"And he said it'll be awesome," Mittens added, half eye closed.

"Okay… Show us Rhino," Bolt said, turning to Rhino

Rhino lead them to the kitchen, where penny put her camera and photo that Rhino gave her. He eavesdrop a conversation behind him. Bolt whispered to Mittens

"Hey, have fun last night?" Bolt asked

"Why, of course! Especially with someone that _special," _Mittens replied, smiling. Then, she kiss Bolt on the cheek. Bolt blushed deeply and kiss her back.

"You're the most amazing cat I've ever met," Bolt said

"Thanks, dear, because I'm the only cat that you know," Then, they laughed.

When they arrived at kitchen, they see Rhino standing between a blank photo paper and a camera.

"Okay, Rhino. What're you gonna show us?" Bolt asked curiously

"Okay, first, I want to asked, is it possible, if two different genre of animal is in love?" Rhino asked, to the point

Bolt and Mittens a bit startled by this, then Mittens asked, "I think it's possible. So, what're you gonna show us, Bat-rodent?" She asked curiously

"Me, Rhino the Hamster! Gonna show you a result of my observation! Behold! The ultimate awesome couple!" He announced happily. Then, he turn the photo paper around.

Mittens and Bolt shocked to see their picture, under the moon, cuddling to each other.

"W-wha…" She began, but quickly interrupted by Rhino.

"That's not all! I still have another one!" He said and he quickly punched some button on the camera and a video of Bolt and Mittens singing appeared. Now, Bot'ts turn to startled

"H-how…"

"Hmhmhmmm! I spied you guys last ningt! So, when you two will be engaged?"

"I-it's…" Mittens began, but cannot find the perfect word

"…Beautiful," Bolt finished for her. Rhino just grinned knowingly

So, that's all for now, I still searching for ideas, so of you guys have some, tellme. Anyway, please review!


	5. Chapter 5 : Back to Business

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Bolt or Underdog character, It's belonged to Disney

Hey Folks! And I'm sorry if this chapter is little boring, you know, I'm outta my mind a little. Because yah, I never felt the way Bolt felt in this story! Okay! Forget all the babbling, and let's read ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter IV: Back to Business

Bolt just stood there, shocked. However, he likes the picture. In fact, he _loves _the picture. Just then, Mittens managed to found her voice and asked Rhino, "Rhino, how did you get this?"

"Oh, well, when you guys busy with each other, I sneaked off with this camera to the tree behind ya" He said, calmly.

"But, how come I didn't know you there! I mean, I still can smell you and hear your sound when you sneaked between the grasses?" Bolt asked, amazed.

"Well, I didn't call myself master of stealth for nothing. First you busy talking to your lover over there," He said pointing at Mittens. Mittens face become deep shade of red," Second, I use this room perfume to cover my scent, so?" Rhino explained, proudly. He finally can trick his hero.

"Wow, you're really one rodent agent," Bolt said, amazed

"Uh… if you say so, then I am,"

Bolt smiled and turned to Mittens, "What do you think Mittens?" But his smile faded when he saw that Mittens had a tears run down her cheek, "What's wrong, dear?" Bolt asked, worried.

"Nothing, bolt, It's just, so amazing! I never felt this happy on my life, I have a mate that turns out to be a dog. And a hamster as a friend. This could be better," She said, crying softly on Bolt's chest.

"shh, not now, not yet. Our lie will get better if we already have a child," Bolt said

"You sure? Because I'm a cat and you're a dog, I don't really sure that we will make a child."

"Sure we will," Bolt said,

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

* * *

Meanwhile, 1 block away, Unger temporary resident. Dan and Jack already in the car, while Shoeshine waiting on the porch

"Shoeshine, take care of the house, and remember, do not destroy the kitchen!" Jack's dad said

"C'mon dad, I'm starving there!" Shoeshine protest

"No excuse! And don't put cats on the tree again!"

"Ok, I got it,"

"If you need your Underdog suit, it's under the couch!" Jack said, to his dog

Then, Jack and his dad, went away. Shoeshine smirked to himself, "Let's rock 'n roll!" He said as he speeds of to the park. He arrived there in 2 second, "Whooho, nobody can beat my speed record!" he shouted to himself, "Now, what am I gonna do…"

Then, he saw his friends, Bolt, Mittens and Rhino," Looks like they're busy with something," Then, he ran at them, "Hey guys, what're you doing?" He asked Bolt.

"Just reading an article about Underdog," he said, then turned to Shoeshine, " You know him?"

Shoeshine didn't want to reveal his true identity, even to his best friends, but he got a bit nervous at this, "No! I-i mean yes! Well, yes and no! I know Underdog, but didn't really know who is he,"

Bolt saw a glimpse of nervousness, but he didn't bother to asked further, "Hey, do you like to play?" Bolt asked, happily

"Yeah! I would love to! What're we gonna play?" He asked excitedly.

"It's called, 'Pinned a Cat'" Bolt grinned wickedly

"Oh, no Bolt! You'd do that and I will bite you tail off," Mittens said complaining

"C'mon Mittens, please?" Bolt said with his puppy dog face.

Mittens didn't want to, but after she saw Bolt's face, she give up "Ugh, why I have to teach you that!" She mumbles to herself.

Just then, Rhino appeared with his hamster ball, incredibly in high speed and bounced to Shoeshine. He panted heavily and grumbling to himself, "That's is totally unawesome! I chased by that ugly tommmy cat," he said, pointing by a nearby gold-white Tommy cat, "Freak," the cat yelled to them.

"Ugh, I hate that cat," he said, as he stormed off with a speed of lightning, and he put the cat in a tree, and back to Bolt and his friend. When he get back, they give him a look, "What?" shoeshine asked. Then, he realized what did he do to the cat. He just show his power, in front of his friend, "Oh, crap" he cursed to himself

* * *

Shoeshine caught off guard, "So, actually, you're Underdog, right?" said Mittens

"Well, yes, that true, but I don't want anyone know this," He replied

" Don't worry, we keep that under out mouth," promised Bolt, than he continued, "How do you become a superdog exactly?"

"Long story short, was a test dog, a bunch of chemical liquid crushed at me and I become Underdog," he said.

"Awesome! So, what're you powers?" Rhino asked excitedly

"Not much, super strength, flying, and can talk to human,"

"wow, I just only do that on my TV show," Bolt replied, awed

"Well, bolt, you are a great superdog, actually I learned to get used to my power by watching your show,"

"Well, didn't see that coming,"

"Hey, I'm not the only weird dog here," Shoeshine said, grinned, " You're kinda weird too, you're the only dog who hanging out with a hamster and a…cat,"

"Well, in this case is different, we're family. Rhino is my best friend and fan. Mittens is, well…you're not gonna believe this…but Mittens is my mate," He explained

" Say what!? Your mate is a _cat_?" He said, his face full of terror. As he say this, Mittens flushed and hide behind Bolt, "I understand that you're a former star, and every female want to be your mate but, a cat? Are you outta your freakin' mind?" He asked

"Well, you know, we've been friend for almost 2 year, and she is the only cat that I know, that can get along with dogs," Bolt explained

"well, I understand that, she is a one special cat. I can see it to," Shoeshine smiled at Mittens, "And she got a beautiful eye," he said to Bolt

"Yeah, I know,"

Getting tired of all this conversation, Rhino snapped, "Hey! Are we done yet?"

"Ok, Rhino, geez, chill out, we're talking here," Mittens snapped back at him. Just then, Shoeshine stood there, froze

"What happened?" asked Mittens

"Danger, a bank just got rob by a gang," He said

"Can we come?" asked Bolt, he want to see Underdog in action

"No, too dangerous, this robbery is by a gang of dogs…Dr. Barsinister," He said, grimly

* * *

Well, that's all. Sorry, my story a bit screwed up, I promised to be better. My mind a bit stirred. So sorry if this chapter is too Boring, anyway, please review!


	6. Chapter 6 : Old Nemesis

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Bolt or Underdog character, It's belonged to Disney

Hey! This is my chapter, I'm starting to put Underdog and his enemies, well, let's get going!

* * *

Chapter VI: Old Nemesis

Dr Barsinister, a mad scientist. He and his dumb partner, Cad was on their underground lab in Silverlake. Dr Barsinister wants to create a machine, that gathered power from the stars and the moon, to create an energy for his ultimate robot. He will be the one that controlled the robot from the head, and his minion was a tinier robot, still big tough, 10-20 feet.

"Cad! Why the dogs didn't come back?" He yelled at his partner

"Uh… maybe they have some kind of celebration at the nearest restaurant," Cad answered dumbly, while grooming his hair

"Dogs didn't celebrate you dumb ass! What did you told them?" Barsinister started to get annoyed by his idiot partner. _Ugh, why did I ever agree to be partner with him?_

"Rob the bank, as your order,"

"My order was not to rob a bank! My order is to rob a big nuclear generator! You-you piece of shit!" He yelled on top of his lungs, he trembled with anger. He hated his partner tough, but he didn't even know did he ended up being his partner

"Uh… You didn't say that," He said defensively

"I did! I say that! I told you to put away your headphones, but you didn't listen!"

"What?" He said as he put away his headphone

Cad really gets on his nerve, "You…you…ugh! Give me a good reason why didn't kill you in the first place!?" He said, pointing his needle at him

"Uh…because I'm the one who bring the Shepherd trio back to us?" He said, uncertain with his answer.

"Good point, now, get lost!"

"How did I get lost? I knew every corner of this city," He said, confused

"I mean, go to re-order the dogs!" Barsinister yelled, impatiently, "and don't bring your stupid headphones!"

"Okay, partner," He said dismissively and left the room

After he left the room, Barsinister groaned in frustration, "That little runt really start to getting on my nerves," He grumbled to himself

* * *

Meanwhile, Bolt and Mittens hiding behind a mailbox, Rhino and underdog trying to stop them. Rhino distract them, while Underdog attacked them from behind. Surprisingly, the dogs just get a skin crack from Underdog's claw. Later, they discovered that the dogs were all superdogs. Underdog recognize them, they were the K-9 German Shepherd that captured him and the rest of his family.

"Well…well…well, if it isn't our beloved Shoeshine, Hmhmhmmm," The leaders of the trio chuckled darkly.

"Hey! I told ya to call me Underdog when I'm on duty!" He yelled

"Whatever, hey dawgs, wanna rip this guy off?" The leader say to his comrades

"Yeah, whatever Diablo, I don't want to see a blood from my claw while I'm grooming," Rplied one of his comrades

"C'mon! It's not like you're a handsome one! Even a fly didn't want to land in your fur," Diablo countered

" Hey! That's because I have a clen and well groomed fur!" he complied

"Face it Edd, as clean as you are, it will not be cleaner than a dump truck," another dog replied

"Shut up, Sid," He said, turning to Sid, frowned

Rhino, watched them with a confused face, but Underdog seems calm, he always have to deal with this, every time. Bolt and Mittens saw the trio, It's all black and brown German Shepherd, and all have a muscular body. The Leader is about same size as Bolt, but he is a little more bulky than he is, but the main point is…they had superpowers, and he didn't. But then, someone yelled from the other side of the bank

"Diablo!Edd!Sid! You didn't ordered to rob a bank!" The man shouts, and he was Cad\

"What? You ordered us so" Diablo said, confused

"No! Barsinister said you must get an um…. ice cream generator?" He said, confusing himself

"Whohoo! Ice cream! Finaly boss let us to take a break!" Sid yelled, excitedly

"Nah, there is no way boss would do that," Edd said, pessimistic, "So, what kind of generator that we have to stole this time?"

"Uh… better ask boss yourself, he didn't tell anything to me,"

"Oh, no you don't, we're gonna stop your plan this time," Underdog said, landed in front of the trio,

"Oh, yeah? You and what army?" Diablo mocked him

Just then, Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino reveal themselves. They didn't see Rhino though… because he is way too small. Underdog smirked, "You're not going anywhere, not while I'm here,"

"That's it! Brothers, attack!" The trio focus to Underdog, while Bolt and his friends attacking Cad.

"Hey why me!? I didn't anything wrong! Okay…except stealing my teacher's shoes, but it's 10 years ago!" He complied, and running all the way with Bolt and Mittens hot in his heels. Rhino didn't follow them, he roll back to the house, take a broccoli, and go back to battle zone.

He see that Underdog a bit troubled, so, use his small body, he managed to climb to a nearest light pole. Then, he jumped and landed in Edd's mouth.

"No dogs can destroy Super Rhino! Hahahaha! Die! Die!" He shouted and punch edd in the eye. Even though he is a super dog, a hard punch to the eye still a bit hurt

"Hey! My eyes!" He yelled. Then, Rhino shoved a broccoli into his open mouth. And you know how dogs hate broccoli, "Agh! Broccoli!" he shouted and fell to the ground. He spat the broccoli as Rhino ran away.

"Take that you, monster!" He said as he ran after Bolt. When he get to Bolt, he didn't saw the crazy man.

"Bolt!" shouted Rhino and Bolt turned around, "Where's that crazy guy?" he asked.

"He got away, let it be for this time. Let's see how's Underdog doing, " He said as he ran and the other followed after him.

"Bolt, dear, don't push yourself, you have a limit," Mittens called to him while running.

"I know, honey, I wouldn't," He replied, "Just, you know, try to help while I can," Mittens nodded and pull up behind him. When they reach the bank, they saw Underdog already on Shoeshine mode, "Hey, where is the trio?" asked Bolt

"Ah… they said they have a taco time, so, they stormed off, " said Shoeshine casually

Mittens cocked her head, "What? How'd you deal with crazy villain like that?"

"I know everything about them, we're once together in a K-9 police force," said

"Oh," that's all she could say, she didn't know what to say again

"Well, see you around Underdog, or Shoeshine?" Bolt asked playfully

"Well, when I'm normal, called me Shoeshine, when I'm on duty, called me Underdog"

"Like you're ever normal anyway," Mittens replied

"Hey! I was normal before I become Underdog,"

"Of course you are," Mittens said, rolled her eyes

"Well, what a nice cat you got there. Hey! Gotta go, see you around Bolt?"

"Yeah, see you around, _Underdog_,"

Underdog hovering to the sky and shouted before he sped away, "There is no need to fear! Underdog is Here!" and he cut trough the sky with a speed that can outspeeded F-22 Raptor.

"I'm gonna miss that dog," Bolt said, then turned to his friends, "Well… we better moving fast, Penny probably worried by now," He said to his friends

* * *

"Okay, everyone! Times up and put the assignment on my desk, please. And tomorrow we will discuss about your homework, "Ms Dessy said dismissively to her students.

Penny packed up her stuff and headed out of the class. She wore the same outfit as when she shooting with Bolt, but a little different, wore a red T-shirt and black sleeves, and a black jeans.

She ran to the front yard, and she heard someone yelling, "Hey you! A girl with a red shirt! Yes, you!" She turned around to see Jack running at her, "Wait up!" after he reached her, he breathed heavily, _he looks cute when he tired like that, I wonder if he already has a girlfriend… _she thought to herself and smiled at him, "This…is…hahh…you paper, dropped in front of the class. I thought it maybe yours,"

"Why, thank you, you're such a gentlement," she said, still smiling

"Fuhh, thanks. Nobody tells me that except my dad," he said, still trying to catch a breath, "My name Jack by the way, you?" he asked, now he attempt to show a weak smile

"Penny,"

"Penny? Hmm…that's strange,"

"What? Why?"

"I think Penny is the actress that played as the star in TV series 'Bolt'"

"I know, it's me, I played as star there before I retired and replaced by another actress," she replied, nodded at her own statement

"Oh, after the fire incident? I know, after that, Bolt didn't as good as before, the actor that replace you, are stinks,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have to admit, you're much prettier," he said, smiling

She smiled shyly and blushed hard, "T-thanks,"

"Well, I guess, this is it," he said dismissively

"Yeah, so, see you tomorrow?"

"You bet, pretty girl," Jack said, smiled and ran away to his father, which already waited.

After Jack, reach the car, quickly climbed into the front seat. Then turned to saw his dad, smiled ear to ear at him

"What? I just trying to be nice," he said, protested

His dad still smiling, "Son, you didn't know when to get a girl. Looks like you got one on your hand,"

"Dad, I just trying to be nice to everybody, isn't that good?"

"Yeah, it's definitely good. But you're alone for a kid your age, and looks like that girl has interest in you,"

"I'm not alone, I have Shoeshine," he said, defensively

"I know, but you really need another gender in your life, and that girl is your chance. You can build a relationship with her," Jack groaned, his dad can be really annoying sometimes

"I'd have to admit, she is pretty,"

"Well, what're you waiting for? You have to grab it while you can,"

"Okay dad, I think of that, _later_," Jack replied, emphasized the word _later_

"Whoa, okay, take it easy son," his dad groaned. _Man, he really need some refreshment, he really need a female companion in his life, he never acted like this before her mother died. _He thought to himself

* * *

"Bolt! Mom! I'm home!" Penny yelled, as she busting trough the front door.

"Hey, honey, how was school?" Her mom asked cheerfully

"It went great! Hey, where is Bolt?" Penny said, as she started looking around

"I don't know, dear, maybe still on his walk with Mittens and Rhino,"

"Weird, he usually already back 2 hours ago,"

Just then, Bolt burst in from the door with Mittens, Rhino followed behind

"Where have you guys been? I'm worried about you!" She said, as she greeted her pets

"We have an adventure that just a few animal experience it," He said as he winked to Mittens,but Penny of course didn't understand what he was saying

* * *

Already six chapter! Maybe I will not updating for a while, because my summer vacation is over. So, Keep reviewing! And please for mill-mill1 please give feedback when you read this


	7. Chapter 7 : Dr Calico

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Bolt or Underdog character, It's belonged to Disney

Hey! What the slag is going on here!? I didn't get any reviews for my last is my OC name, and there is some OC name again. Sorry if my stories got poorer every chapter, because I got no idea, and no reviews for reflection….Sorry, well, let's read!

* * *

Chapter VII: Dr. Calico

Sovereign Entertainment, Hollywood. A place where anything is possible. Where a scientist worked as an actor, played the role of evil green-eyed man. Dr Calico, with his cats, Vic and Matt, walked on the street to their hotel. Dr Calico retired, because since Bolt and Penny retired from Hollywood, the movie become, nonsense. There are aliens and other freaky stuff.

"Man, you know what Matt, I really miss the original Bolt, that big buddy is fun, If I could say," said Vic to his partner, Matt

Matt shrugged, "Yeah, after he left, TV series 'Bolt' become a freak, I mean, why there should be aliens? I don't understand,"

"That's to covered the new recruit's bad acting," Vic replied, chuckled

However, Calico heard his cats meowing to each other, he sighed, "I know you guys didn't like the situation in the studio after that fire incident. Neither do I. I just go to Silverlake, maybe we can live there for a while, until I get another job," he said to his cat, actually, he is a real scientist.

That afternoon, he takes a train to Silverlake, on the road, he was busy for his third invention, he builds it base on the machine on 'Bolt'. His goal was to make a real superdog, he uses a chemical reaction, any kind of DNA, and metal material to make a super animal.

"Let's see, if animal DNA, mix with electro-static of a thunder, then the…" he mumbled to himself

Boring, Matt decided to start a conversation with Vic, "Hey, Vic, do you think we can met Bolt again in Silverlake?"

"I think so Matt, he live there right In the suburbs?" He asked his partner

"Yeah, from what I've heard,"

"I wonder what he was doing after retired from Hollywood. You know, no more green-eyed man," he commented, and then he and Matt burst into tiny laughs

The train arrived at Silverlake at 2.00 PM, as he out of train station, there was one destination that popped in his mind, _Penny... _Calico thought to himself. He checked his wallet, he still has 150 dollar, enough to journey around the city. However, he still needs to make a call first to Penny's mom. He flipped open his cell phone and call to the house number

* * *

_It's already 2.00 PM, Penny will come home an hour again, _She thought to herself, then, she heard the phone rang, _Who could it be?_

She takes the phone and answered, "Hello, who's there?" she seems a bit surprised when she heard the answer from the other line

"Hello, ma'am, It's me, Dr Calico," Calico answered from the other line

"Oh, Mr Calico! What can possibly bring you here?"

"Um…I'm retired from Hollywood and come here to searching if there is any work available here, but in a mean time, I need a place to settle, can I have a cost in your house ma'am?" Dr Calico replied, with his thick English accent.

"Well, I don't know, maybe you can over here, and if I don't have one, I'll help you to find one," she offered

"Thanks ma'am, where do you live?"

"21st Street west suburbs,"

"Thanks ma'am, I'll be on my way," he said as he hung the phone and searched for a cab.

* * *

"C'mon Bolt! You can do it!" yelled Mittens, Rhino stood beside her, watching Bolt

"Yeah, Bolt! You're a hero! Why can't you do such a simple thing?"

"Guys! I told you I couldn't," protest Bolt, he been through a lot, but hell, this is ridiculous, there is no way he can do that, "It's disgusting!" he said as he turned away

"Hey hey Bolt! C'mon look at me," Mittens called, and Bolt turning to found himself staring at a beautiful jade eye, "Bolt, you can do this. It's not really that disgusting. It's what dogs normally do,"

"N-no! Th-there is no way I would do that,"

"C'mon Bolt, it's a common thing for dogs. Do it okay? For me, _please_," she begged him, he was about to resist again, but Mittens kiss him on the lips and use her adorable kitty eye

Bolt sighed, "Okay, alright, but just this once, next time I don't want to dive into the toilet just for some cheap ball," Bolt gave up and try to balanced his breathing for a moment, then he dive in.

After a moment, he came up with a ball in his mouth. He appeared with a funny look in his face, and he looks like a Labrador that saved after drown in the river. Fur hanging all around his body. Mittens and Rhino cover their mouth and holding their laughter.

Bolt glared at them, Mittens and Rhino couldn't take it anymore. They laughed so hard, till Rhino screamed, "HAHAHA… ouch, my lungs…ow," he said, holding the pain from his laughter.

"Hey! What so funny?" he frowned at his laughing comrades

"Nothing, really. Absolutely nothing," Mittens said, and finally ended her laughs

"Oh, that's it! I sacrifice myself to take you ball but what I get in return just a laughs?" he yelled, but still in a soft voice, but Mittens could detect his frustration and anger in his voice. She reached Bolt and put a her paw across Bolt shoulder.

"Whoa! Easy there tough guy, don't take it seriously, and thank you for the ball," Mittens said, she want to comfort him, "Now, if we want to play with this again, you really need to take a bath," She said, serious

"Yes, ma'am" he said, grinning and run off to the backyard, where there is a animal shower, build special for animals.

Bolt had done the bath, and running to the open space on the backyard and saw that Mittens playing with Rhino. Bolt a little amazed at Rhino, that little rodent knew how to bounce off the ball with _his _own rolling ball

"Hey Bolt! Have a nice bath?" Rhino greet him after he sees him approaching

"Yeah, thank you for asking," Bolt said, solemnly. He still mad about what happened earlier.

"C'mon Bolt, don't be so rough. At least now we can play ball again," Rhino said, smiling

"Ok…ok, I just don't want to do it again if you throw that thing into toilet,"

"I'll never do it again!" replied him clearly

Bolt finally gave Rhino a sigh and start playing with them, It's actually…fun for him. They keep playing until he heard the front door opened, he assumed it Penny and he ran to the living room. But he stunned, froze to someone that opened the door, Mittens just rolled her eyes, and Rhino stood beside him, froze too.

It's not Penny that standing on the doorway, nor the mailman, but… Dr Calico.

* * *

"Ah, welcome Dr. Calico, I think I have spare room upstairs," Penny's mom said, greeting Calico

"Thank you ma'am, but, Penny and her dog wouldn't be disturbed while I'm here?" he asked curiously, of course, he know Penny well, but not Bolt.

"Of course! They don't mind, and maybe your cats can wait on the couch while you examine your room, if you need anything, just call me, I'll be on the kitchen,"

"Thanks ma'am,"

"Oh, please, just call me Diana,"

"Very well," He said evilly and then he smirked

Diana chuckled at his response, "Still, your acting habit hasn't lost yet," then, he went upstairs to check on his room

Vic and Matt wait on the couch. Matt see a remote and turned the TV on, Vic sighed at his comrade's behavior, "You should stop watching TV before your eyes burned," he warned his comrades. However, Matt didn't listen, he just flipped the channel. Vic rolled his eyes

Then, his ears jerking up, he heard something, a whimper to be exact. Then, the whimper followed by a growl. Vic a little bit scared

* * *

"It's him! How dare that shit coming to my house!" Bolt growled slowly to Mittens, they hide in the kitchen, Mittens trying to calm Bolt, and unfortunately, Rhino.

"Hey! Calm down, Bolty, take it easy, It's not like he's going to hurt anyone!" Mittens yelled softly, trying to calm him

"That runt using my remote! I'll go snap his neck," But before Rhino got any chance to run, Mittens already grab his ball and put it beside Bolt. They keep cursing and trying to escape from Mittens

"ENOUGH!" finally she yelled, Bolt and Rhino fell silent, "Okay, listen _Cujos_. Those two cats over there are Dr. Calico cats, and Dr. Calico was just an actor these days! They are not real! They're just acting, you got me?" She explained to them, she explained it the same way as when she explains Bolt that Penny is not real.

"Okay, Mittens, I-I'm sorry. Really, I got to carried away, It's because the Hollywood…" Bolt began to explain with an apologize looks on his face

"It's okay dear, people sometimes made a mistake, It's normal," Mittens said, understand the situation that Bolt face. It's his habit in Hollywood, and Mittens can't blame Bolt for this.

"Thank you Mittens, you're the most understanding cat I've ever met," Bolt said as he brushed his chin against her head, she brushed back, and they both purred.

Rhino interrupted, "Hey! So, are we going to greet them or not?" he said, he want to get away from any romantic scene as possible

"Right, we gonna get them, a proper greeting," said Bolt, and they off to the living room

* * *

Okay, that's all for now, I don't know, I have lack I dea now, and guys, for the last time, please review!


	8. Chapter 8 : Calico's Step Daughter

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Bolt or Underdog character, It's belonged to Disney

Sory it took so long to update, I have made one for school too, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter VIII: Calico's Step Daughter

Penny was walking from school to her house. Because, the school bus driver was sick. Therefore, all the students have to picked up by his/her parents or face the last consequence: walk. Penny, choose to walk, because she knew, that her mother always busy at this hour. Actually, because the experience on Hollywood, she has no problem with walking. However, she was all running on the movie after all.

The thing that she scared most is the route, if she walked with Bolt, there would be no problem. At least, there is someone that can protect her from robber or someone with bad issues. But, now, she walked alone

She skidded to a stop when a blue, classic car stopped before her, and Jack come out of the car, he shouted to Penny, "Hey! Want to take a ride with us?" He offered kindly

Penny approached the car, "Okay, I'd love to," then, they all get into the car

There is an awkward moment in the car, But Jack's dad decided to break the silence, "So…" Dan began, not sure what to say. He is a one minded person after all, "How long you've been living here, Penny?"

"Uh… about two years and a half sir," Penny answered politely

"Please just call me Dan, or Mr. Dan," he replied, grinning at her

"Okay, Si-uh…Mr. Dan," she said sheepishly, "How long has you live here Mr. Dan?" asked her

"Just since a few month ago, my job is a police, and you know polices. Always change places,"

"I know," she replied softly, then, she turned to Jack, "Do you have a dog?" ask her, staring right to his eyes. Jack staring back but lost in her eyes, _damn, those beautiful brown eyes….stop staring Jack, you have better thing than girls…, _"Jack? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Jack snapped to reality, "O-oh, N-n-nothing, just, there is a white thing on your hair," he said nervously

"Oh, that's my hair clip, pretty isn't it?"

"Uh… yeah, really"

"So, you have dog?" she asked again

"Oh, yes! Yeah, a male, and his name is Shoeshine, a funny white and brown beagle," he explained

"Sweet, wanna play to my house sometimes? It's will be cool, that Bolt can have another dog for friend

Her invitation caught him breathless, his father just grinning wickedly. He gulped and answered, "Yeah, sure. No Problem. Wait…did you just say your dog is Bolt? You mean _the _Bolt? You still keep him?" he said, quickly changing the subject. In fact he not really surprised by Penny still keep Bolt, he was her favorite dog after all.

"Of course, he is the dog I ever dream of," she said happily, "He also protects me as he do in my TV series, but at least, he can be a regular dog now. He know that he didn't has super powers,"

Speaking of super powers, Jack remembered Shoeshine, "Hey, if Bolt really a superdog, what do you expect from him?"

Penny thinking for a while, she put her hand on her chin, thinking, "Well, one thing that I hope is, he still be a wonderful dog, kind to everyone, and, still be a regular dog. But I don't think It's gonna happen, It's… kinda impossible ya' know?"

"Yeah," Jack said, actually agreed with her, he still couldn't believe how Shoeshine can become a superdog, _Be a regular dog…I'll keep that in mind_

* * *

"Rhino? The hamster?" asked Matt, he genuinuely confused, how a little hamster got a name of Rhino? Are rodent's supposed to be cat's enemy? Why he also have a cat friend? He is a one, freak rodent.

"No, no…My ancestors is not one hundred percent hamster, they're one-sixteen wolf, and some wolverine…" However, Matt already cut him before he finished

"If there is wolf in your ancestor list, why you're a rodent?" he's getting more confused know

"Wookay, okay, that's enough Rhino, you already burn the brain of our guest," she hissed at Rhino

"What did I do? I'm just introducing myself," Protest Rhino

"Okay, thank you for your introduction and blahblahblah, okay everybody happy and cut it out Rhino" she said dismissively

"Okay, Ms. Cat-Dog, I will shout my mouth, happy?"

"Very,"

Bolt already chat with Vic about what happen in Hollywood after he left. Botl leaned in closer to hear better, and he seems interested in Vic's story, "So, Matt already tired to see that freaky alien masks all the time, and suddenly…" he paused for a moment, looks like he reviewing what was happen, " His tantrums to the freaky thing released,"

"Matt has a tantrum? What happen to the actors?" asked Bolt, he seems enjoyed the whole story

Vic cleared his throat and want talking again, "Well, I don't know how, but he knocked off the face of one of the aliens, his face is badly scarred and Matt put on animal control for 5 days," he winced at the memory of the people face

"Wow, didn't see that coming. 'Cause, you know, Matt being a slow fat cat and all," Bolt amazed and took a glance at Matt, "Even for a fat Tom cat,"

"Yeah, I got it. So, how was your retirement?" he asked. Bolt began to explain.

Calico just finished set his room. He descended the stairs, searching for Diana. He definitely hungry and it's 3 o'clock already, "Um… miss Diana?" he searching for her. When he arrived at living room, he smiled at what he saw, he let out a small whistle. There, Bolt sat on the floor with Vic, and Matt sat with another cat and a… hamster? What could it possibly? Usually cat attack hamsters, but this one was an exception. The hamster turned his head to look at him, Calico can't do anything but smiled at the hamster's stare. It seems, smart, then the hamster let a salute on Calico and turned back to Matt.

Calico stunned, the hamster just saluted him. Even for a scientist, that is extremely confusing, _They have a hamster that can wave to humans, freaky…_

Then the front dor opened, Calico turned around to the direction of the door as a girl shouted, "Mom! Bolt! I'm home!" she called as she took off her shoes and place it on a shoe desk beside the door. As Calico went to kitchen to grab a dinner, she went to living room and saw two stranger yet familiar cats.

She recognized them Immediately, The black one is Vic, she assumed, and the other one is Matt, Calico's cats. _What on earth are they doing here? If Matt and Vic here, Dr Calico must be nearby, _she thinking to herself, and she went off to Bolt

"Hey boy!" she cooed at Bolt, Bolt jumped happily to her and licked her over and over, "Whoa! Now-now tough guy, that's enough," she giggling at Bolt's antics. She always love his dog, and the rest of her pets more than anything. Rhino and Mittens also turned from their new friend and greeted Penny, "Hmhmhm, thanks guys! If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen," she giggled and stroking Bolt. Then, she went off to the kitchen

"Wow, she still loves you until now didn't she?" Vic commented to the scene before

"Yeah, I love Penny more than anything, but I mean anything not anyone" he said, and cocked his head to Mittens, who just smiled as response

"Well, I don't know if a dog ever had an interest in cats," Vic said, grinning ear to ear, "I use to be a father, and guess what? My mate is a female golden retriever," he said smugly

"So, I'm not the one that interesting in dogs, ain't I? Mittens responded softly as she brushe her fur against Bolt's. Bolt shivered a little from the touch and brushed back against her, they purred and enjoyed this moment. Finally, Rhino's cough bring them back to reality, Bolt and Mittens broke up and they looks embarrassed

"Okay, times up! Show's over! Let's kill sometime with _other _activity," Rhino said excitedly, though he emphasized the word _other_.

"Hey! While waiting, let's watch some TV! The new season of Wizard of Waverly place is just getting started!" Replied Matt, and they Both sitting on the couch, Vic rolled his eye

"With two magic box maniac, I can't say something other than yes," he said as he jumped on the couch and sat beside Matt. Bolt and Mittens followed his suit, and sat beside Rhino.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" she called, went to kitchen after greeting Bolt, her mom answered from the kitchen

"About time, honey! Dinner ready!" she called back. Penny quickly increasing her speed

_Yum, a smoked beef for dinner, delicious… _she thought, she hadn't eaten something after lunch, and walking really wearing her off. But she quickly skidded into a stop when she reaches the kitchen. She stood there, amused, a happy look grow on her face as she discovered a tall, half white haired English man seated on the kitchen. Hearing her gasp, Calico turn around

"Uncle Phillips!" she yanked happily as she running toward him to hug him.

"Hey, if isn't my favorite _enemy_?" Calico said playfully as he spread his hand out to embrace her

"I got you, Calico, you can't get away this time," she replied with a serious tone. Then, they paused a moment, then the room filled with a soft laughter

"C'mon you two, eat your dinner first," she said playfully, and their dinner on the table

"So," Penny began, "What's brought you here?"

"Well…I'm retired because the whole alien thing, and I need a new job. But I think it was a good idea to settle down for a moment on your house," he answered, smiling at her. Even though he looks evil on the show, he actually a gentle-English person.

"Sure it is," she said as she began to eat her smoked beef

* * *

Dinner already over, Penny and Calico walked over from the kitchen. They went upstairs. Because they already finished eating, it was the animal's turn. Penny mom called to them, "Bolt! It's dinner! Please call your friends!" Bolt barked in respond and turned to face his companions

"Hey, It's dinner time! C'mon, let's headed to kitchen," Bolt called his frind. They all stop watching TV and jump off the couch. Mittens as usual, already on the front line. Bolt and Vic followed behind.

Bolt smiled, but his smile immediately turned into a frown when he look at Vic, "Hey Vic!" he said suddenly, snapped Vic out of his thought

"Wha…..What?" that's all he can say, sure, Bolt think he nervous about something

"Why are you staring at her butt?" Bolt asked to Vic, he hide his anger so Vic didn't see it. But, as a fellow actor, Vic know this and sighed sadly. He lowered his head

"Y'know Bolt, in case you're realize, you are the most lucky dog in this city," he said, voice low. Bolt take a little pity at him, but he kept his cool

"And why is that?" Bolt said, stern, but also soft. He demanded to know.

"Well, ya'know, You got a nice and pretty cat out there. You're already find your love, the one that you most care about. You got two. And I only got one. The happiest day from my whole life, is when Calico adopt me from the street," he explained

"The street? Wow, Mittens also come from there,"

"But she kinda lucky, got a dog to protect her, and I, only attacked by a bunch of bulldogs,"

"It's a sad story," Bolt commented, then turned cheerful again, "Hey, you can change your life you know?"

"But, how?"

"You can do it, nothing is impossible, if you try hard,"

"How do I do it?"

"Don't worry, I'll help,"

What?" Vic stunned and happy at the same time

"I'll help, that what friend do," he replied assuring him

"Okay, I hope you know what you are doing,"

"Of course I do," Bolt said, snickering

* * *

That's all, total 8 chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. And the excitement will begin between chapter 9 and 10. So, Read and Review, PLEASE!!


	9. Chapter 9 : The Quest Began

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Bolt or Underdog character, It's belonged to Disney

Sorry it took so long to update, I have lack of Ideas and very little time, I should get going. This story will be a dump, if someone not going to give me ideas

For your information, Diana is my homemade name, I put it as Penny's mother,and for my own I put an adding at Calico's name. So his full name is Dr. Phillips Calico.

* * *

Chapter IX: The Quest Began

That evening, a blue car pulled up on Unger residence. A 21 years old boy made his way out of the car, and go right to the house's front door.

"Shoeshine, I'm home!" Jack opened the door and went to the living room, but he couldn't find Shoeshine anywhere, "Shoeshine? C'mon buddy, you promise to help me with my homework!" he yelled while searching all over the house. He still can't find him, but he turn around to find his dad standing few feet behind him, holding his school bag. His dad smiled a little and tossed the bag to his son's face

"Jack, you should be a little relax, Shoeshine is not going anywhere. And y'know what _kind _of dog is he," He said as he tap his son's shoulder, "Don't worry, he'd be okay. He is Underdog. Now, made your way straight to kitchen and start taking your dinner," his dad ordered softly and went to kitchen. Jack sighed trough his nose and followed him

* * *

Meanwhile, 100 miles away, on the Silverlake Weather Station, 2 black shape flew across the air and hit nearest wall. Fortunately, the wall made from iron, so it didn't shatter. The impact only printed a shape of dogs on the wall. It followed by a blur of red and blue, hitting the wall more or less, 7 feet from the other two dogs. And, another black shape, charged at the red and blue shape. The red and blue shape, Underdog, defended against the furry of the attack. His opponent was Diablo, the oldest of all.

His brothers still lying unconscious on the corner. So, It's just a paw to paw combat between a super villain, and a super hero, "You wouldn't a hero this time, hmhmhm," Diablo chuckled darkly at underdog, he leapt up to the air, and dash down to him like a bullet.

Underdog try to block it with his front paw, but the impact send him farther to the ground, and created a giant crater full of dust.

The dust cleared, Diablo standing smugly in front of Underdog. Underdog struggling to get up, but the pain in his body was just too much. He fell down, but as he tried to get up again, Diablo standing on his body, "Aaarrghhh!" he yelped in pain

"What's the matter hairball? Not so tough now, eh?" he chuckled mischievously. Then, he leaned his head closer to Underdog's. Underdog can feel his hot breath, "You know, I can see where you get your name. The public are right, you are an _underdog_," he said with a dark, low voice.

Then, he step on his tail harshly, Underdog let out a cry. He turned his head with all his effort, "You're not gonna get away with this, Diablo….urgh…you know…agh…the good always win," he said as a challenge toward his torturer. After he said that, he turned back and spotted a tiny and sharp splinter of rock. He got a glimpse of idea come to his mind

"Oh…not this time. Maybe you could defeat my brothers, but I am the ultimate, the strongest of them. And luck won't be on your side today…" he trailed off by a shout from the other side. Don't ask why, but apparently, they still unconscious

"Hey! I heard that!" Sid shouted

"Yeah! Besides, we were given a same doze! So, No one stronger from each other you idiot!" Edd replied

"Shut up you two! And let me handle this!" He said to his brothers and throws a rock at them. Underdog use his chance to take the sharp rock he seen earlier. He quickly leapt forward to take it, and hide it between his fingers. When Diablo turn back, he grinned to himself. _It's over for today, wet nose. _He thought to himself

"So, now would you mind if you leave us allow to accomplish our mission, and stay to be killed. Which one?" he asked darkly, and slowly leaned his face lower. Underdog saw his chance. He quickly shoved the splinter to his miserable excuse of a nose. Diablo yelped, Underdog puch him square on the jaw, and he sent back, flying to his brothers.

Underdog stands back in his four feet. He uses his super bark to destroy the control tower, and it's crushing to them. Apparently, he already out of energy, so he let them get way, for once. He fled away and called at Diablo and his brothers, "There is no need to whine! Underdog always won!" he said mockingly, and fly off.

* * *

A Little while later, a white and brown beagle running through the neighborhood, and stop in front of Unger residence. He brought some kind of red shirt in his mouth. He barked loudly, and jack opened the door, mouth covered with food, "Shoeshine? Where have you been? I'm worried sick about you,"

Shoeshine dropped the clothes at Jack's feet, "Here, please wash that, I hate the smell of soil on my clothes,"

"What? Wha' the…"

"It's nothing. Save it for later, I'm hungry and I don't want to explain it twice, my tongue already bitten by some crazy dogs," he said and walked to kitchen, where his dish was ready. He washes his hand on a bowl beside his plate, "Well…I've been through a rough day. Bon appétit," then, he ate the food gluttonously.

A minute later, Jack came back to kitchen, and eat in silence. His dad came in bringing a steak that he bought last evening. He place it on Shoeshine's plate, and take a seat, "Well…Shoeshine. Can you tell your experience on beating up bad guys today?"

"Well, as usual, except this time it went worse," he answered. Dan alerted at this, he made his position comfortable, and leaned his head forward

"What do you mean 'been worse?'" he asked, he know if a superdog was on a trouble, the weaker will be soon also get the trouble.

"Yahh, I kicked somedogs butt, and one of them managed to knock me out. But before he fully take me unconscious, I shoved a splinter of a very sharp rock to his nose. I kicked him, the fly away," he explained without any emotion

"So… you starting to lie to me," Jack replied to Shoeshine matter-of-factly

"What? Hell, no!"

"What do you mean 'No'? I'm worried about you, and came with a body full of dirt, and didn't want to tell me what was going on!"

"Hey! I just did not want to tell this twice! Both your father and you," he said defensively

"Now, now boys," His father stopped them, before it too late, "Jack, what was Shoeshine say was right. And Shoeshine, you should listen to you master, you both got it?" They both nodded

"Okay dad," Jack and Shoeshine replied simultaneously

***

Meanwhile, on a peaceful house, few blocks away, Bolt, Mittens, and Vic was playing in the backyard. They play some cat-dog ball (Or that what they called it), While Rhino and Matt watching _Hellboy II._

Mittens throw her ball to Vic, she use all her strength to pass it, forcefully to Vic. The ball traveled very fast. Vic extended his paws, ready to catch the ball, but before the ball arrive in Vic's handpaws, Bolt _bolted _before the ball and catch it, "Gotcha! Try harder next time Mittens!" he said

"Hey! No fair! You always bolted faster than the ball!" Mittens protested

"Whoa! Chill out honey, you need to throw it faster, or higher,"

"Yeah, Don't just go easy on him because he is you mate," Vic replied sarcastically

"I'm not!" she said defensively, but Bolt could see that she was blushing

"Oh…so that's why, I am so lucky can get the most loyal and fairest female on the land," Bolt said, thoughtfully. He could hear Vic choking with laughter. And Mittens' blush become redder and deeper

Mittens shot a striking glare to Bolt, who just glare back sweetly and smiled, "Oh…I'm gonna get you for this," she said threatingly, but Bolt could see hidden message beneath her words. _Oh yeah, I'll be waiting._

_

* * *

  
_

So, What do you guys think?? Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I'm busy. And I have lack of Ideas. Can somebody give me ideas? Thanks, anyway, please R&R


	10. Chapter 10 : Double Date

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Bolt or Underdog character, It's belonged to Disney

Sorry for the long wait guys. Okay, let's finish this up, and hello, to the new season of Bolt! And Iput this chapter, full of friendship and love. This is only refreshment for the coming chapters. The conflict has not started yet, but I assure you soon it will be. Please R&R

Chapter X: Double Date

It's already been a week for Dr. Calico to stay at Penny's residence, despite his joy to living with Penny's family and hangout with them, every night he made himself busy for his ultimate project, a super animal generator. He already redesigns his machine, and he already done with the blueprint, all he has to do was searching for the materials, and a place to work with.

Yesterday, he already bought some of materials with Diana, while she shopping at grocery store, Calico wandering around the grocery store in search for his material. So, far, his material only this; some wires, thunder protection, synthetic rubber, and others

"Okay, now I need a room as a lab, where possibly could I get it?" he wondered to himself, as he thinking, Diana voice rang from the kitchen

"Dinner is ready! Please come here everybody!" she shouted, called to anybody who in the house. Calico quickly went down from his room, and straight to the kitchen. When he arrived there, he just see the pets and Diana, he didn't see any sign of Penny anywhere

"Where's Penny?' he asked curiously to Diana, she just smiled

"She went out,"

"Out? Out where?"

"You know, out…a date"

"Oh…a dinner date?"

"Yes, kind of,"

"Ah…young love, isn't it?"

"Yeah, a she had a crush on Jack since like, 2 weeks ago,"

"Hmm," that all he could say. He remembered the first time he fell on love with someone, and when he proposed, she denied it.

****

"Hey, can you pass the hazelnut?"

"Sure, a bowl of hazelnut, coming right up!" Matt replied and slides the hazelnut to Rhino with his paw

"Thanks pal,"

"Anytime," Matt replied. Apparently, since their meeting last week, they had been a best friend.

Vic just watched two of them, and chuckled to himself. Bolt also smiled, and Mittens couldn't help but giggle at their antics. But then, Bolt turned to Mittens and whispered to her, "Hey, wanna hangout with me tonight?

"Sure, but where?" Mittens replied, smiled at him

"I will bring you o somewhere romantic,"

"Oh…a romantic date huh? I hope this will be the best one,"

"Oh…I assure you it will" he smiled, charmingly

"It better be Bolt, I'm in mood for a romantic moment today," he said, with a rather playful yet sweet feminine tone in her voice

"Hey, no fair. you use that beautiful voice a againts me," he said playfully

"I'm gonna do it for the rest of your day, if you didn't make this date, special,"

"Haha, okay your highness," he said and continue eating

Vic heard their conversation, and bowed his head, sadly. _Man, I hope I have that kind of girlfriend. I never get a love that much from a girl, or maybe I should start searching for one. _He thought sadly, and joined Rhino and Matt, to cover his sadness.

However, as even a good actor as Vic, couldn't avoid Rhino's sharp instinct. He was good at reading someone's mind, through the eyes, and the body language. He sent a look at Vic, which he deflect, and looked away

"What happened cat?" Rhino asked him slowly, unaware of the cat's reaction

"Go away," he replied, whispering, but Rhino could tell that he got a hint of sadness in his voice

"Come on, cat. You can tell me everything, we're friends now,"

"No, it's just…you know…ah, never mind," he replied. His sentences was unclear, Rhino barely understood the meaning.

"Come on cat, tell me everything. I'll do anything to help," he said comfortably

"Thanks for your support, but I think you cannot solve this one,"

"Okay…" he began, but then he started again with his dramatic voice, "Legend tells about a brave black cat, who once a great villain to the world…"

"Rhino, really, I don't have time for this," Vic protested as Rhino began one of his dramatic advices. However, Rhino is Rhino, he keep continued the dramatic advice

"…But, later he realized his mistake, then, he changed his path. Into a greater path, become a hero. When he becomes a hero, he realizes the ultimate greatness of a hero. He would smile all day. The only thing that keep him sad, was if he saw a romantic couple," Rhino paused for a sec, and look knowingly at Vic. Vic just rolled his eyes warily at him, eager to listen more. Even he know what Rhino was getting at, he couldn't resist Rhino's good story

"Whatever," he shrugged

"Since then, he decided to find his true love, he traveled the land, and searching for a woman to be love, and loved him back, but he failed. When he saw another couple, his heart began to tremble because his loneliness, and desire for love, so he decided to give up. However, can he? No! He can't," Vic shocked by his satement

"Rhino, I-I just didn't know what to do,"

"Just remember this Vic, when hero's live almost looks like comes to an end, he never give up. He will battle whatever it is until the last drop of his blood. If he can do it in a certain way, he went searching to the other way," Vic suddenly become encourage by his word. Rhino could see that flash of look in his eyes

"I have to search mine," Vic, said, "Because Vic, is the short of Victory!"

"That's the spirit!" Rhino said excitably

Meanwhile, Bolt watched them in silence, he decided to help the poor cat to get his true lover._ Don't worry pal, I will help you._

****

"Nice place, you came here often?"

"Yeah, usually with Bolt and my mom," Penny replied effortlessly

"This place is a nice place Penny, so….romantic," Jack replied

"Well….uhm…thanks," Penny blushed, she love to get compliment, especially from him.

Jack just smiled, they eat at a restaurant on the beach, and the situation is romantic. The lights are dim orange, and with a touch of classical music, and a candle on the table with a delicious food. Penny stare at jack dreamingly, and Jack got the stare right in the eye. They couldn't help it, they stare for so long, until their faces was only inches from each other. The music billowing softly, and a moment later, they locked in a tender kiss.

Then, Penny break the kiss, and look away,"I…I-I'm sorry, it was just…the sensation…It's"

Jack take her face and bring it in front of his face," Shhh, it's okay. I know the sensation, I couldn't help it either,"

"Really?"

"Yes, and I want to tell you something….I love you" Penny shocked…is he joking? No, his eyes show a serous stare.

"Did you meant it?" Penny asked, just to make sure

"Yes, deep from my heart,"

"Then…I love you too," she said brightly, and they kissed again. _Wow, I never felt like this in my entire life. I now understand why some people want to be loved really bad_

****

That night, Bolt and Mittens went to the lake in the park, that night was a perfect night. The sky was clear, with a full moon and so many stars, the park light up by some lights that's not so bright. Bolt and Mittens sat under the big oak tree, just right before the lake. Mittens had her hear on Bolt's shoulder, staring at the sky, far far away.

"Oh, Bolt. This is so…romantic. Look at the stars, so bright. This is the best date I ever had," Mittens say joyfully to Bolt

"Yeah, I know, My first time too,"

"Well, I need some food though,"

"No problems, I brought us some spaghetti, and Penny's favourite pizza,"

"Hmm, some Italian. You're the best Bolt,"

"I know, I'm the dog of my words," Bolt said, while he smiled charmingly. Then, Mittens licked Bolt, he licked her back.

Then, they enjoy the rest of the date by eating the food that Bolt brought. They eating spaghetti and unconsciously, they eat a same string on both ends, so their lips meet in the middle. Bolt just smiled, while Mittens blushed deeply. No matter how close and how often she make out with Bolt, she always feels something great whenever Bolt near her. It's like she needs him for the rest of her life

"Bolt…"she started

"Yes?"

"You know, that this is a moment that I've been dreaming, this is dream come true,"

Bolt chuckled lightly, and almost fatherlike. Mittens felt the warmth rushed through her at his laugh," C'mon Mittens, who wouldn't dream to have a perfect moment with his/her mate? I've been dreaming this too, but never thought that I do this with a cat,"

"Yeah, I get that," Mittens replied laughed a little and punched him lightly on the shoulder. Just then they saw firefly, many of them, dancing on the park, "They are so…beautiful" she gaped

"Who?"

"The fireflies, silly," she replied playfully

"Oh, and Mittens?"

"Yeah, bolt?"

"May I have a dance with you?"

"With all my heart…my love," she said gracefully and taking his hand, dragging him to the middle of the park where the fireflies dancing around. Mittens take both his front paw, and started singing

_[Mittens]_

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide._

Bolt started to dancing around with Mittens, and now started to sing along her

_[Bolt, Mittens]_

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

Mittens put her head on Bolt's chest, and whirling around, and the fireflies flying around them

_(chorus)_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

They smiled at each other, somehow, they danced like humans, with front paw holding each other, and rear paw dancing around

_[Bolt]_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you threw it all_

_[Bolt, Mittens]_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_(chorus)_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_[Mittens And Bolt]_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_(chorus)_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

At the end, they got their forehead touched at each other, and eye stared deeply at each other. They stared for a minute and Mittens kissed Bolt lightly.

"Well, that was fun," Bolt stated

"Fun? I don't think so…" Mittens replied sarcastically

"What?" he seems confused at her unexpected reaction

"Yeah, it's not fun, it was beautiful," she smiled again. And they go back to Penny's house.

****

"Uh…Penny?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Do you sense what I sense?" he asked, unsure

"What is it?"

"I got a feeling that you dog also had a date, that Bolt,"

"I don't know, but sometimes I got a feeling that my animals can behave like humans, especially Rhino," she said, recalled the moment she saw him flipping the tv channel

"Yeah, I got that feeling to about my dog, weird huh?"

"Not really, but weird…yes," she said, and thay continues walking home


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Bolt or Underdog character, It's belonged to Disney

Sorry for the long wait…again. Well, what do you know? MS is a tough level of school. Okay, this is my next chapter, and I thank you for the readers, because my story rate increase from the last chapter

Chapter X: Double Trouble

A day at Barsinister's lab is gone very slowly, really slow. Even turtle was faster than this day. A day when the dogs need food, Chad out of his chocolate milk, and Barsinister tired of his dumb partner.

"Chad! Forget your chocolate milk for a moment and help me out here!" Barsinister was so angry, that Chad swore he could see his neck veins.

"Uh…Doc, you got some wires on your neck," Chad replied, pointing to his neck veins

"This is VEINS! Not WIRES! God, use your thesaurus IN THE RIGHT WAY!" He shouted even more, "You really need your milk, don't search it, just BUY IT!"

"Nice thinking Doc, I never thought of that…high five" he said as he raised his hand

"Just…GO!" he shouted, "And never showed up here without you chocolate milk!"

And Chad rushed away to buy his milk, Barsinister turned to his almost complete robot prototype, "Finally, after I finished this, no more stupid partner!"

"Hey, I heard that!"

"What did I say to you? Just go!" he shouted for the thousandth time.

"Wow, Chad really gets on Doc nerve this time," Diablo said, amused

"If Doc really wants to kill him, can I get his intestines? I also love chocolate milk," Sid started to lick his lips imagining the chocolate taste of his intestines

"If that really going to happen…then, yes,"

* * *

Calico was walking out from the store; he just bought some stuff that going to come handy to make his creation. After a while, he sees his list of things for the 6th time,"What's next? Hm… spare parts check, chemical check," he was scanning through his list when he find one thing that important, "Oh, a coffee, almost forgot." Then he takes a taxi to a nearest grocery store.

Chad just crashed to Dr. Calico, when he was going to get out from the grocery store, "Sorry sir…" Chad apologizes, "I didn't see your face because of that bag, sorry I hit you sir."

"It's okay, it's okay, I was the one who didn't saw you," he said while turning his eyes on him

"Uh…Sir?"

"Yes?"

"You got something in your eyes, it's green…"

"Oh, this? This is my eye,"

"You sure? It's look like a cat stuck his eye on your eyeball,"

"I'm pretty sure this is my eye," Calico starts to get annoyed

"Okay, what you said," that was his final word, and he ran to the store

_What a weird and unintelligence man, I wonder if he has a boss. _He thought t himself after seeing Chad running to the store, and thing couldn't get any weirder, he taste every milk that on the store. He shook off his thought on Chad, and began to walk back to Penny's (It's also his) house.

"Got 5?"

"Go diggin',"

"Got Jack?"

"Nope,"

"Give me 3 hearts,"

"Here it is, wow Vic, you are really good on this game!"

"No sweat Rhino, I beat every guy that dare come to my trailer back on Hollywood,"

"Yea, but he lost to a mouse that didn't have to see his cards to win, hahahaha"

"Shut it Matt! I didn't know that he is a magician!"

"And again, you lost a bowl of food to him," Matt said it again, grinning

"I didn't know that he was a thief also!" he defended himself

"Wow, he is really a complete package isn't he?" Mittens said, half sarcastic, half amused

"Guys!" Bolt said suddenly

"What?" all replied on the same time

"Focus!"

"Okay," again, on the same time

"Now, give me queen heart" Bolt said, grinning widely, really wide until he just look like he's going o split his face in half.

"Dang it Bolt, this is the third time you win the game," Vic cursed, the other do the same, well except Bolt of course. And, Mittens, he already beat her so many times in Vegas, when they went in search of Penny

"What do you know? Our superdog also has supervision!" Rhino suddenly shouted, makes matt almost jumped in shock due to rhino's loud voice. And everyone make a face against him, "What? Don't look at me like that, you guys are all the evidence."

"Yeah, whatever," Mittens shrugged it off, and she stretched a little.

"You guys, really don't know how to compliment a superdog…" he said darkly, and went off to the kitchen, with Matt following behind him, and try to comfort him.

"What a fan you got there Bolt," Vic said, a little amused.

Just when he stops talking, Calico walks in, "Hello guys," he greeted, and all animals bark and meowing in reply. Calico stroke Vic's head and then turned to Bolt, "Where's Penny?" Bolt barked, once and cocked his head to the kitchen, "Thanks buddy," Calico then pulled out a chicken leg, and give it to bolt. Then, he saw Mittens making a kitty eye at him; want some of the meat too. Calico laughed and give her a slash of fish fillet," I figured that out," then he walks the kitchen

Calico went to the kitchen, and found Penny eat a sandwich, "Hi, Dr Calico," she greeted him, smiling

"Hi Penny, look, I have to talk to you, about something,"

"What is it?"

"It's about Bolt,"

"What about him?"

"I'm going to make him a real superdog, within next week,"

"Huh? Is that even possible doctor?"

"Oh, yes it is. And it goes for Mittens too,"

"What about rhino?"

"He will be only, their assistant,"

"I'm not sure…"

"Leave it to me Penny, I'll make sure, nobody gets hurt,"

"Okay, just be careful with Bolt, I don't want to lose him again…" tears started t come slowly, at the thought of Bolt that lost across the country

"Don't worry Penny, I got this," just when he finished his words, three dogs crash landed in the lawn, followed by a beagle that started to beat them up

"Who are they?" Penny shouted in the middle of the noises

"I don't know! Take cover!" Calico shouted back, and he saw Bolt and Rhino reach after the 4 battling canines, and Mittens guide the cats to safety

"Bolt! Come back!" Penny reaches after him, but Calico holds her tight, so she won't go anywhere

Bolt and Rhino was seen helping the beagle to beat the black German shepherd. Bolt take a stick, and give it to Rhino, while Rhino thrown by bolt, and the stick puncture right to one of the shepherd's eye. The Shepherd bark very loud, and his head blob down in pain, and the beagle, surprisingly the shepherd thrown almost half a kilometers away

"What? Was that a superdog?" Penny wondered out loud, just then, the rest of the shepherd run away. Then a boy's voice can be heard

"There's no need to fear, Underdog is here!" Penny shocked, the voice was caually came from a dog! Just then, a real boy showed up, and it's…Jack?

"Shoeshine! Hold it right there!"

"Jack! I'm still at work, y'know!" Underdog a.k.a Shoeshine protested

"That's okay, they are friends,"

"I know, but you didn't allow me to revel it to them at the first place,"

"Okay," he stopped, take a breath, and start again, " I want to tell you, something that i wouldn't tell anyone, I...was wrong,"

"Okay, so you now admit it, now explain to them, why you are the owner of Underdogm come on, they wait..."

Shoeshine was right, he saw the people andanimal in the lawn was starung at him, when he was talking English to the dog, and the dog reply _also _in english.

Penny walks to Jack, and put her explain-to-me look at him," So? Have anything to say?" she said, demanding

"Uh...well,"

"Let me handle this ma'am, Jack is not really good with explaining," Shoeshine stepped into th conversation

"Hey!" Jack protested

"Okay, so here we go, Jack's father, find me on the road," he began

"Okay, where were you before then?"asked Penny

"I was a police dog, and I quit my job, because of some minor problem,"

"What's that?"

"He can't smell" Jack said, holding his laugh

"Would you let me explain please?" Shoeshine glared at him, an continued," So, when I ran away, a crazy guy with stupid looks and silver hair took me in,"

"Uh-huh, continue,"

"Wait a minute, I just saw him in the store, and he looking for a milk," Calico added up

"It's him alright," Jack said, and glared to Shoeshine

"Okay, so then the guy took me into a laboratory, and they make me their test subject,"

"That's terrible," Penny said

"Yeah, just when they want to puncture me, I broke free, crashed into some chemical in process, and here I am, a superdog,"

"Do you remember what the chemical looks like?" Calico very enthusiastic to get the information of the chemical

"No, they're so many chemical there, but the one that I gulped down is a harsh but tasty chemical, it's color was blue, and I'm not sure about the detail ,"

"Okay,"

"So, Jack. What you never told me you had a superdog?" Penny asked, her eyes dig deeply into Jack's eye

"Uh…I-I think maybe you wouldn't believe me, and you think that I told you just to make you fall harder for me, and my dad would kill me," He said, face red

"Okay, first, you didn't need to lie to make me fall for you, I already am, second just explain it to your dad, I can keep a secret, Okay?" She said, leaning to him

"O-okay, peace?" he said, opening his arm

"Peace," then Penny hugged him, and she also can feel the warmth of his body

* * *

A week after the incident, Penny, Bolt, And Mittens gather in the underground garage, where Calico's laboratory takes place. They getting ready to test the DNA machine at Bolt and Mittens, and give them a superpowers. Bolt and Mittens paced on a separate tube, and the tbe was connected to a machine, all chemical was filled outside the main tube

"Okay, get ready to have a super pets!" Calico said, puting his glasses and put the code in the machine, "_Voila!_" he switch the button, and the machine started to rumble, and lights is everywhere. The, the machine let out a final flash and it's shutting down, while opening the chamber door

Penny rushed up to the chamber, and see if her pet was okay, "Bolt? Mittens? Are you okay?" and instead of arking and meowing, she got the answer in english

"Yeah, i'm pretty sure we're okay," said a very manly and gentle voice

"I'm alright, nothing to worry about," reply a beautiful feminime voice

"You...you guys can talk?" ask Penny, snapped out of her shock

"What? You understand us?" Bolt asks

"Yes! Then I am success!" Calico exclaimed, smiling behind them

* * *

Barsinister's neck hair rise, "I can feel it, something bigger than Underdog is coming to this town,"

"What is it doc? A dinosaur?" Chad asked, with that stupid looks of his

WHACK! Barsinister whack him in the head with his stick, "OW! What was that for?" Chad protested

"To wipe that stupid looks off your face!" Chad's face showing some pain, but then his face returned to his usual stupid looks," Guess I didn't hit you hard enough," then he hit him in the head, and he falls down, "Now, that's better," he said, and continued his work.


End file.
